


Blanketed

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Donner and Lumiere wait for rescue.





	Blanketed

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC 'Even robots need blankets (Mayday Parade)'. May 7, 2018.

"Don't worry, we won't be out here for too long," Lumiere said as she reached to pat Donnerschlag's undamaged leg. "And the rain has stopped. You can release the nanomist." 

Donnerschlag seemed almost like it was going to comply, but then it shifted a bit and let the nanomist shield shimmer and flex and drift down around Lumiere like a blanket. 

Lumiere laughed. "I'm fine. It's not cold. You'd probably need a blanket first anyway. Hmm. I'm a little surprised you don't have a proper one." 

Now there was a thought - and one that Lumiere was not going to mention to Eclair. Otherwise, Donner would have a blanket and it would probably be patchwork and ragged and not something elegant...

"Well, if I know Eclair, she's already on her way back. She'll have taken care of the criminals and we'll head home and get you patched up. It's nothing major, but I can't do it out here."

Lumiere reached to touch the nanomist, though it tried to dissipate under her fingers. It was a nice gesture on what had been a long and eventful day. 

"Thank you, Donner." 

The last of the nanomist had faded just before Eclair appeared in the truck she'd requisitioned from the smugglers they'd apprehended. 

"Ta~da!" she cried as she hopped out. Lumiere blinked at the ragged, patchwork blankets in her arms. "I thought you might be cold from the rain and they had them at the station. One for Donner, too."

"They're perfect," Lumiere said after a long moment. If nothing else, they were a truly elegant gesture. And that was the important part.


End file.
